custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BJ's Dinner Disaster (Thevideotour1's version)
BJ's Dinner Disaster is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on February 11, 1995. Plot On Saturday night during dinner, Baby Bop decides to dig in and take upon a whole cheese pizza that she and BJ were actually supposed to share. After finding this out, BJ tackles her towards the kitchen island, causing milk to spill on the napkins. As a result, BJ is sent to his bedroom by his mom and gets grounded for 1 week. Cast * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Otis (Tristan Kersh) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Marion (Michelle Montoya) * Spencer (Jared Nathan) * Heather (Alexandra Picatto) * Oliver (Kyle Stanley) * Alan (Marshall Ziemanski) * Pepperoni the Pizza Guy (Jonathan Goldstein) Songs # Barney Theme Song # # # # # # Trivia * BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1995 costume. * Barney has his Season 3 voice and fall 1993-1997 costume. * The BJ voice from "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?" is used. * The BJ costume from "If the Shoe Fits..." is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "Gone Fishing" is used. * The Barney voice from "Are We There Yet?" is used. * The Barney costume from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney's Adventure Bus", expect * The pizzas that BJ and his friends has are from Pizza Hut in Irving, Texas. And the flavors of pizzas are cheese, pepperoni and supreme. * During a scene where * Production for this video took place in August 1994. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the “Barney Theme Song”, Baby Bop and BJ's mom are making lunch for Baby Bop and BJ) Quote 2: * (fades to Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's parents and the kids having pizza in the kitchen) * Alan: Mmm! Pepperoni! My favorite! * (BJ comes into the kitchen) * Barney: Grab yourself a napkins and you hafta pour your own drinks. * (BJ tries to find his cheese pizza. He checks and sees if it's the right one) * Lauren: Oh. * Tina: Boy, I love pizza! * Skylar, Luci, Dylan, Harlow, Jason, Lauren, Jason, Adam, Howie and Alan: Me, too! * (Amy digs in and takes upon a whole cheese pizza that she and Michael were actually supposed to share) * Michael: Did anybody order me a plain cheese? * Amy: Yeah, we do, but if you want any, somebody's gonna hafta barf it all up... 'cause it's gone. * (cuts to Barney eating a slice of pepperoni pizza) * Barney: Mmm! * (cuts back to Michael and Amy) * Amy: Michael. Get a plate. (pretends to barf) * (Michael roars loudly and furiously and tackles Amy towards the kitchen island, causing milk to spill on the napkins) * Alan: Wow! (gets up and see Michael and Amy fighting against the kitchen island) * Michael and Amy's Dad: The napkins! * (the rest of the gang except Michael and Amy (who are fighting each other against the kitchen island) get up and clean up the kitchen island) * Michael and Amy's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) Michael, what're you doing!? Stop it this instant! * (Michael and Amy's Dad throws away all the wet napkins into the trash can) * Michael: You idiot! * Barney: Okay, gang. That's it. Keep working together and the kitchen will be all clean. * Harlow: Yeah. * Michael and Amy's Mom: What's wrong with you?!? Huh! * Michael: She started it! She ate my pizza on purpose! She knows that I hate onions and mushrooms and--! * Barney: Look what you did, you pervert! * (everybody gets mad and stares at Michael) * Michael and Amy's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) Michael, go to your room right now! * Michael: Why?! * Dylan: Michael, you're such a disease! * Michael: Shut up! * Michael and Amy's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) Michael, in your room! * Michael and Amy's Mom: Say "goodnight!", Michael. * Michael: Goodnight! * (fades to Michael and his parents in Michael's bedroom) * Michael and Amy's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) There are 15 people in this house and you're the only one to has to make trouble! * Michael: I'm the only one getting dumped on! * Michael and Amy's Mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) You're the only one acting up! Now go to bed! * Michael: But--! * Michael and Amy's Dad: (yelling loudly and furiously) No buts! You're grounded for 1 week! * Michael: Okay. * (Michael's parents leave Michael's bedroom, then Michael goes to sleep)